Autumn Would Still Come
by sugary spring
Summary: I would memorize everything about him. Everything so I could imagine him when I would miss him.


**A/N:** I like Alec/Renesmee pairing very much so I had to write this. I don't speak English as my native language so I translated this from Finnish to English. My friend, who speaks English as her other native language, checked my text and fixed all the little mistakes. I'm very thankful to her and I hope she will beta read my other translations too, haha. But enjoy!

_I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

My heart was bouncing anxiously in my chest, it fluttered trying to ease my yearning. Emotion corroded in my body weaseling, grabbing every piece of my soul. I pressed myself tighter against his side and wrapped his hand around my own. A brownish leaf floated in the air from a near tree and landed beside our tangled feet reminding me of something. Autumn was coming.

I sighed once and leaned forward from his side. My hand stretched and I snatched the leaf between my fingers, staring it like an enemy. Bleak and wet from the rain. A sign of autumn. A sign of _evil._ I pressed my lips together tightly and tore the leaf in two pieces but it didn't take my problem away, it didn't make the yearning or unpleasant feeling disappear.

"What are you doing?"

I dropped the leaf's pieces to the wet grass, my gaze turning to the right. I leaned against his side meeting his puzzled look. I didn't say anything, I didn't answer. I couldn't find the words.

"Renesmee?" he whispered, voice got stuck in my mind. _Renesmee. Renesmee._ Say it once again. My name. Say it. "Nessie?"

"What?" I asked, not moving myself, not looking at him. Now he didn't say anything but he did move beside me. His hand held my jaw and tilted my head back a bit, turning my face to look at his own. Wistfully, I stared at the red eyes and quietly sighing pressed my lips to his. I would miss this.

I placed myself on his lap, pushing my hand against his chest. He leaned back slowly and pulled me along with him, not separating our lips. We met the ground and the long grass stroked the back of my hands as my fingers touched his dark hair. The kiss ended but my feral heart didn't stop beating.

"You look sad", he whispered, red eyes burning. I shook my head to his words and pressed my lips back to his own. I wanted to remember what he tasted like. I wanted to remember how his lips moved against mine. I wanted to remember how his tongue felt touching my tongue.

I didn't let us separate, I wanted more. I would memorize everything about him. Everything so I could imagine him when I would miss him. I stroked his hair, brushed his cool cheek with my fingertips and fumbled his chest through his shirt… And most important… I would memorize his voice that whispered my name.

"Say it", I mumbled against his lips, my voice begging. "Say it. My name."

He was quiet, I waited. I waited until his lips moved and said my name.

"Once more", I begged and he said it. I repeated his voice in my mind and stored it to hollows of my mind. "Thank you", I whispered and placed my lips to his neck, letting my head rest on his chest.

An hour or two had lapsed. Maybe more. I wasn't sure of the time but the wind's cool whiff told that night was here. The deep twilight around us said it too, the wind was whispering and leaves were rustling in the trees.

I snuggled at the grass, keeping my hand on his chest and my eyes closed. My thoughts were spinning like a whirlwind in my mind and I didn't get peace from them. They brought my family in front of my eyes, mom and dad. Alice and Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. I pursed my lips together tightly, turning Jacob's face down in my mind. I didn't love him, I never had. But Jacob had thought otherwise, wrong, like my whole family had.

My eyes opened with a gentle look that hid something behind it. I shook my family and Jacob off my mind and placed my hand to his cool and smooth cheek, creating an image of the two of us. I reflected my thoughts to his mind, showed what I imagined. Me and he hugging each other in the sunshine. His lips on my own and my fingers in his hair, his hands on my face. His voice whispering that he loved me that we could make up something. That we could be together.

His hand grabbed my own when I stopped reflecting my thoughts to him. He set my hand down from his cheek and sat up, locking his gaze at me. His eyes moved on me like judging but very soon he looked like he had understood something. A gasp fled from his lips.

"You know it doesn't have to happen." His voice was quiet, a bit hopeful but distressed. He didn't believe in his own words. "You can stay here."

I shook my head and sat up, placing my hand on his shoulder. "No", I whispered, "I can't. I'll leave soon, I can't do anything else."

It hurt when I wiped his words away, when my words were against his own. I didn't want it. I wanted to adapt to his words, I wanted to stay here. I wanted him to lead me to his master and tell him that I would join them, join the Volturi. But no, something inside me prevented me. I didn't actually want it, I just wanted him, not anything else. I didn't want a new family if you could even call the Volturi that. I didn't want to be his master's minion. I just wanted to be his.

"Renesmee-"

"Don't." I pressed my finger on his cool lips, I liked how they felt against my skin. "Don't say anything you don't believe in. You know I can't stay." And I knew he couldn't come with me. He was loyal to the Volturi, he was one of the most important vampires. He was their most important minion together with his sister. "But…", I leaned towards his face, letting my finger slip to his jaw, "…we'll see each other. This won't be the last time. I will come tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. I will come until I have to go and leave you here."

He looked like he accepted my words before he kissed me. That wasn't our last kiss, we would kiss tomorrow night too. We would kiss and I would get to taste him again. I would get to look at him and feel his body against my own when electric shock would hit me and my heart would bounce faster. Blood would engorge my cheeks and make them burn. He would smirk at my blush and tease me until I would supposedly get angry.

_If only it could always be like that._

I sighed and leaned against his side, watching his face. Leaves rustled in the trees and wind pulled one of the leaves free, it floated to us. I grabbed it and looked at it.

Soft and smooth, completely green. Sign of spring. Sign of good and hope. My rescue.

But autumn would still come.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh and if you spotted any mistakes, let me know! And please, review if you read this.

_~sugary spring_


End file.
